


touch me when the sun goes down

by lovejimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Degradation, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Finger Sucking, Football Player Wong Yuk Hei, Friends With Benefits, Gym Sex, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, cheerleader kim jungwoo, football player jung yoonoh, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejimin/pseuds/lovejimin
Summary: football player jaehyun wins their homecoming game so jungwoo decides to congratulate him(title: after midnight by wayv)highly inspired by this one fic i read around two years ago omg
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	touch me when the sun goes down

jungwoo sat on the bleachers, watching as the football team played. it was the night right before the homecoming dance and the game was one of the most important football games to them, and the team was seconds away from winning. jungwoo shivered as he flattened out his skirt, the chill september weather starting to set in. the cheer time got up from their spot on the bleachers to do the last cheer of the night. jungwoo was the only boy on the team but that didn’t change the fact he was just as good, which was also proved because he was captain. 

jungwoo looked behind him one time to check the score before starting up the cheer, his frilly skirt flowing in the wind. there were approximately five minutes left of the game and the team was one point away from winning. jungwoo sat on the edge of his seat, keeping an eye out for his boyfriend, who was also the star player. once the football team got a hold of the ball, jungwoo jumped up from his seat and began screaming off the top of his lungs. 

“come on! you can do this!” jungwoo screamed as he balled his fists anxiously. and right before his eyes, the team scored their last point. jungwoo’s mouth formed a little o shape as he threw his hands in the air. he jumped down from the bleachers and ran towards his boyfriend lucas, jumping into his arms. lucas spun the other around and gave him a kiss before putting him down, wrapping his arm around his shoulders instead. jungwoo’s eyes met with another one of the player’s, causing the other to scoff and roll his eyes. jungwoo just ignored it, not letting jaehyun ruin his mood. 

after the team congratulated each other and let their parents and other students, they all ran off into the locker rooms to change. since jungwoo was the only male on the cheer squad he got to change with the football team, which he wasn’t mad about because he was with his boyfriend. the team left the room one by one until it was just lucas, jungwoo, and one other player. 

jungwoo sat on the bench, drying his hair and putting his skirt back on because he forgot to bring an extra pair of pants. lucas was tying up his laces as he looked over to his boyfriend. he walked over to the other and gave him a kiss on his head. “do you want me to wait for you and take you home?” lucas asked jungwoo as he watched the older slip on a hoodie. “no i’m okay! i’m gonna stay after a bit and practice some near cheers for the next game, but i’ll see you at the dance tomorrow.” jungwoo said with a smile. 

lucas nodded and gave jungwoo a kiss, causing a loud, disgusted groan to fall from the others mouth. the noise startled jungwoo because he simply forgot there was another person in the locker room with them. lucas just laughed and waved goodbye to the other football player. once lucas was out of range, jungwoo stood up and crossed his arms. “jaehyun what the hell is your problem?” jungwoo asked, attitude laced in his voice.   
jaehyun just scoffed and packed his football gear away. “what the hell do you think my problem is, jungwoo?” he asked as he glared back at the younger boy. jungwoo just rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. “what? are you still jealous that i’m with lucas?” he retorted and shifted his weight onto one of his legs. he knew his comment would rile the older up, which is exactly what he wanted to do. he found it amusing to see jaehyun angry, but he hasn’t been able to piss the other off recently. and he was right. 

jaehyun stood up and slammed his locker closed, which caused the other boy to smirk at him. “oh please, you act like you’re happy in that relationship. is that why you were choking on my cock just last week? because you’re so in love with lucas?” jaehyun retorted as he took a step closer to the cheerleader. 

jungwoo was not expecting that from the football player at all, a blush rising up on his cheeks as he chewed on his bottom lip. jaehyun raised his eyebrow as he continued to step closer to the other male. “if you were so in love with him you wouldn’t be waiting for me to rail you in the locker rooms everyday hm?” he asked again, now standing right in front of jungwoo. “now what would happen if your all star boyfriend were to find out his little boyfriend is fucking his best friend.” he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. 

jungwoo furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed at the older. “you wouldn’t dare to tell him, you know it would cost you your spot on the team.” he replied, stepping closer to close the gap between the two of them. he looked up at jaehyun with lust filled eyes, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck. jaehyun wrapped his hands around the others waist, his hands trailing down to grip the other’s ass underneath his skirt. 

jaehyun smirked down at the younger when he realised he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “looks like you planned for this to happen.” he said while licking his lips, holding himself back from completely devouring the younger right then and there. the older’s reaction caused a heat to rise up in jungwoo’s stomach out of his excitement. he knew he was about to get railed and he was so ready for it.

he missed the feeling of jaehyun’s fingers in his mouth when he would be too loud, or the obscene sounds of lube because he knew jaehyun loved for it to be wet and slippery. he giggled and pressed himself closer to him. “i wanted it to happen as soon as possible, but looks like someone is still holding back.” he said with a tilt of his head and a bat of his eyelashes. he loved being a brat because the more of a brat he was, the harder he got fucked. 

“i wonder how lucas is gonna feel knowing i fucked you hours before the homecoming dance.” jaehyun chuckled as his fingers kneaded the flesh of jungwoo’s ass. he removed his hand from the cheerleader’s backside and ghosted his fingers over jungwoo’s lips. “suck.” he instructed. jungwoo obeyed and happily took the long digits into his mouth, sucking with fervor. jungwoo moaned around jaehyun’s fingers as the older pushed them further, gagging the other male. 

jaehyun pulled the digits out of the others mouth, bringing his hand back down to jungwoo’s ass and teasing his hole. jungwoo gasped at the feeling, gripping jaehyun’s shirt with his fists. he felt the other push one of his finger’s inside, a hiss of pain fell past jungwoo’s lips, trying to do his best to relax. “fuck jae that hurts.” he said weakly, trying his best to suppress a moan. the feeling of jaehyun’s fingers inside of him with only spit burned, but he loved every minute of it. “this is what you get, since you wanted to get smart with me.” he said, flipping the other around and forcefully pushing him against the lockers. 

jaehyun used his free hand to wrap it around jungwoo’s neck, gripping it tightly. his fingers were about knuckle in the other, slowly rubbing against his walls. he wasn’t going to be too mean and cause the other too much pain but he wanted to teach him a lesson. “look at you, such a worthless little boy.” he said darkly, looking down into jungwoo’s hooded eyes. “gonna fuck you so good in that little skirt of yours.” he added afterwards, finally removing his dry fingers. 

he let go of jungwoo’s neck, causing the other to let out a gasp for air. “please do, please fuck me in my skirt.” he moaned out greedily, turning around and sticking his ass out. “nobody fucks me like you do, please jaehyun please fuck me.” he begged, pulling his skirt up and showing off his hole. jaehyun let out a low growl as he held himself from completely destroying the little boy right then and there. “did you bring lube?” jaehyun asked as he gripped the flesh jungwoo’s ass and pressed his body into the red lockers. 

“always, check my gym bag.” jungwoo said breathily as he anticipated the other’s moves. he watched with hooded eyes as jaehyun opened up the cheer bag and grabbed the small bottle of lube out. “can’t believe you came prepared.” jaehyun chuckled and shook his head at the younger. jungwoo rolled his eyes and flicked the other off. jungwoo stayed pressed against the lockers, craning his neck to watch jaehyun open the bottle of lube. 

“did i tell you to look at me?” jaehyun grunted as he used his freehand to press jungwoo’s face against the cool metal. “i’m tired of looking at your stupid face, just let me fuck you.” he grunted which made jungwoo a bit more aroused than it should have. the older drizzled a bit of lube onto his fingers, circling the younger’s rim afterwards. jungwoo sucked in a sharp breath, awaiting the intrusion of the other’s fingers. he gasped slightly when jaehyun wasted no time in shoving two slicked up fingers inside of him. 

“fuck jaehyun at least warn me next time.” he breathed out, feeling the older already start to thrust the digits in and out of his hole. “oh shut up, you know you love it.” he muttered to the other, stepping closer so their bodies were pressed together. jaehyun wrapped a hand around jungwoo’s waist and slipped his hand up his hoodie so that his palm rested against the flesh of the younger’s stomach. jaehyun stretched the other out with his fingers while simultaneously playing with the others nipples. jungwoo moaned out loudly at the added sensation, biting down onto his bottom lip. 

“please jae i’m ready, just want to feel your cock inside of me please.” jungwoo begged as he pressed his forehead against the lockers to cool his body down. he heard the other laugh from behind him, the older slowing down his movements. “do you really deserve it? i should just go back home.” jaehyun replied back snarkily as he began to take his fingers out. 

the thought of the older leaving made jungwoo cry out and grab his wrist. “please i promise i won’t say anything else just please fuck me.” he said as tears began to prick his eyes. jaehyun cooed and removed his free hand from jungwoo’s nipples, bringing it up to his cheek. he caressed the skin softly before smacking him lightly. 

“there you go, that's how you should act. like an obedient little bitch.” the older said huskily as he began to take his shorts off. jungwoo heard the others clothes rumbling so he began to take his hoodie off, only leaving him in his skirt. jaehyun poured lube onto his cock and the others hole to make the slide easier, and because he loved the wet feeling, they both knew that. 

jaehyun teased the others hole with the tip of his cock which caused the younger to let out a high pitched whine. jaehyun finally stopped teasing the younger when he saw how impatient the other truly was. without any warning, which jungwoo was probably used to by now, he finally pushed his thick cock inside of the small boy. jae gripped the flesh of jungwoo’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart to watch his cock slide in with ease. 

the both of them let out satisfied moans at the feeling. “god i feel so full, no one makes me feel like you do.” jungwoo blabbered as he felt jaehyun bottom out. the older chuckled and pushed up jungwoo’s skirt slightly. “that’s absolutely right baby, i ruined your hole for everyone else. no one else is going to fuck you like me.” he said cockily as he began to slowly thrust, relishing in the feeling of jungwoo’s tight hole. 

jungwoo whimpered at his words because they were so true, after he first started messing out with jaehyun he knew lucas wouldn’t be able to compete anymore. lucas was still good in bed and an amazing boyfriend but there was just something about jaehyun that made jungwoo’s knees quiver and his mouth water. the younger was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the older finally start to quicken up the pace. 

jungwoo was used to the brutal and rough pace jaehyun usually set but this time it was slightly more powerful because the older immediately began to slam directly into his prostate. jungwoo moaned out loudly at the overwhelming feeling of the older abusing his hole. he squeezed his eyes shut, gripping onto the locker handles until his knuckles turned white. with every little thrust jungwoo’s little body would press deeper into the metal which would cause little indents in his body, but he wasn’t exactly focused on that right now. 

jaehyun grunted loudly from behind the other as he roughly gripped his hips. “jae please, fuck.” jungwoo moaned out, not knowing what he was pleading for. jaehyun hummed softly, not letting up on his ruthless pace. the obscene sound of the lube and the justle of the lockers, accompanied by jungwoo’s loud moans were the only noises that could be heard throughout the locker room. if anyone else was still in the school, they definitely heard the two going at it. jaehyun slowed down slightly which caused a whine of protest to fall from his parted lips. “don’t worry woo, i’m just turning you around.” he said with a roll of his eyes. jungwoo huffed and had to stop himself from letting out another whine when he was empty. jungwoo turned himself around so he was now face to face with the other. 

the younger was caught off guard when jaehyun swiftly picked him up and pressed his back to the lockers instead. before jaehyun could even put his cock back inside the other, jungwoo hungrily leaned down and smashed their lips together. he moaned into the kiss when the other bit down on his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood. the younger slightly grimaced at the taste of copper on his tongue but ignored it when he felt the other finally begin to fill him up again. 

“god jaehyun, you’re gonna drive me crazy.” he moaned out and gripped jaehyun’s shoulders for stability. jaehyun just smirked and gave jungwoo’s hips a squeeze, “that’s my job.” he muttered before beginning to slam into the other. jungwoo slid against the lockers slightly, the force from jaehyun’s thrusts causing him to jerk every once in a while.

a string of moans and curses fell from the younger’s lips, the rhythm from the older not letting up. “ah jae please it's too much.” jungwoo whimpered while trying to push away from the other, the younger getting closer and closer to the edge. jaehyun just grunted and pulled jungwoo’s hips closer to him. 

“you’re gonna take what i give you, little bitch.” he grunted out harshly as he dug his fingernails into jungwoo’s plush skin. the tight grip jaehyun had on him caused jungwoo to wail out in pain and pleasure. the sound sent a wave of cockiness to wash over the older, digging his fingers in deeper. as well as thrusting further into the boy, aiming for his prostate. 

the actions combined caused jungwoo to dig his nails into the other’s shoulders and to cry out loudly. “quiet down, you don't want to get caught.” jaehyun growled as he slammed into the younger’s prostate once more, causing him to gasp. 

all jungwoo could do was whimper and bite down on his lip in an attempt to quiet himself down. jaehyun did his best to aim directly for jungwoo’s prostate, knowing he was already close due to how vocal he was being. despite even trying to quiet himself down, jungwoo was still a blabbering mess. 

just the sight of him could show you that he was getting the life fucked out of him. his lips were tinted a dark wine color and swollen, his cheeks tinted light pink from the exertion and his hair was a fluffy mess. jaehyun loved this look on him and made it his job to fuck him even harder so he could watch him come undone. “are you gonna cum for me? huh woo? gonna cum untouched?” jaehyun teased as he smirked at the boy. 

jungwoo just gasped out and nodded when jaehyun switched up his rhythm from rough and fast to deep and slow. “yes..nngh.. please, jae, needa cum so bad.” he moaned as he thrashed around slightly at the feeling of jaehyun’s cock rubbing against his prostate, 

“then cum for me baby, come on i know you want to.” jaehyun said lowly as he pulled out a bit and slammed back into the other with full force. the power of the thrust almost knocked the air out of the younger. jungwoo whined loudly and clenched tightly around jaehyun, the older groaning in pain, as he finally released. the younger made a mess on both of their stomachs, some of the cum even landing on a bit on jungwoo’s chest. 

jungwoo panted heavily and held onto jaehyun for dear life, his legs shaking and his whole body beginning to feel like jello. jaehyun new he was close as well so he continued to thrust into the other’s body, simply using him for his own pleasure. jungwoo cried out due to the overstimulation his body was feeling, squeezing jaehyun’s shoulders tightly. 

“fuck please cum inside me, just want to feel even more full.” jungwoo moaned breathlessly while he looked at the other with hooded eyes. jaehyun looked up at jungwoo and smashed their lips together, right before he let go and came inside of the younger boy. 

jungwoo gasped into the kiss and pulled jaehyun closer as he filled him up to the brim. when jaehyun pulled away, he pressed their foreheads together and panted heavily. 

“i think that was the best sex ever.” jungwoo whispered as he ran his fingers through the older’s hair. jaehyun chuckled softly and licked his lips, “you say that every time we fuck.” 

jungwoo just rolled his eyes and swatted at the boy. “please pull out now, it hurts.” he said with a wince as he shifted a bit in jaehyun's arms. the older nodded and pulled out slowly, putting him down afterwards as well. jungwoo grimaced at the feeling of jaehyun’s cum sliding down his leg, a pout on his face as well. 

jaehyun looked over at the pouting boy and raised an eyebrow at him. “why are you pouting?” he asked, a bit of concern laced in his voice even though he tried to hide it. “because! your cum leaked out, it was such a waste.” jungwoo huffed as he reached for his hoodie that was discarded. 

the younger hissed slightly at the movement, his body already becoming super sore. jaehyun snickered quietly to himself before ruffling jungwoo’s hair. “are you even going to be able to walk at homecoming tomorrow?” he questioned with a head tilt as he cleaned himself up, using his gym towel to clean up jungwoo’s legs as well. 

jungwoo slipped on his hoodie as jaehyun wiped down his legs and his member. “god i hope so, if not i’ll blame it on the game.” he said with a chuckle as jaehyun stood back up. the older just rolled his eyes and began to pack up their stuff, not wanting to make jungwoo do any extra work.  
“will you need a ride home?” jaehyun asked once he finished and jungwoo nodded. the other nodded as well and grabbed both of their gym bags. “alright, get on my back.” he said as he crouched in front of jungwoo, the other jumping on with the best of his ability. 

“you did really well tonight jungwoo.” jaehyun said as they began to walk out, “you always take me so well.” he added which caused jungwoo to give a sleepy, goofy grin.

“so did you jae, you always do so good.” he mumbled half awake when jaehyun placed him in his car. 

“i know i do, i just love hearing you say it.” jaehyun teased before pecking the other on the lips and finally taking him back to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i really hope you liked this, it took me so long to write and i can guarantee its probably not even that good. i apologise for any mistakes because i do not proof read 


End file.
